unknown for now
by moonlightbear
Summary: Mr. A Tracy Third bedroom on the right, on the third floor, Tracy Island in the South Pacific OR Tracy Industries, Penthouse suite on the 89th floor, bedroom on your second left, New York City, NY... mild spoilers in future charapters of HP
1. media mail! grrrr

unknown-for now...

by:moolightbear

_author's notes: if you are a harry potter fan, please give me ideas on who would be what teachers!! thanks... __**WARNING: SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HOLLOWS!**__ some character mentioned are from the last book and i don't want to ruin it but the time line cuts in to it... __**only characters not full plot of the 7th book...**__ now here's the short time line, so you'll know..._

_1981- harry potter is 1yrs old and his parents are killed..._

_1997- harry's seventh year at hogwarts..._

_2007- Alan starts school..._

_2010- thunderbird movie takes place..._

_summary: Mr. A Tracy-- Third bedroom on the right, on the third floor, Tracy Island in the South Pacific- OR- Tracy Industries, Penthouse suite on the 89th floor, bedroom on your second left, New York City, NY... mild spoilers in future charapters of HP&TDH_

chapter 1: media mail, interveiw mail, publicity mail... and this can go in that pile too...

It was the middle of July and all was great. Both Alan and Gordon were home for summer break, International Rescue had been active for nearly 6 months, and Jeff was walking out to the pool to join his youngest sons while he took a short break from paper work. Alan sat on the seat of the second pool, while he watched his brother do laps. Jeff sat down beside Alan and said, "He's getting quite good, huh."

"Yeah, dad, he wants to try for pre-olympics this year! He'll definitly get in!"

"I agree!"

Dinner that night was pleseant enough, the usual banter and teasing of course, but the teasing is always what got out of hand. "Why do you ALWAYS bring that up, i don't know what happened! No one does, it just did and they blamed me!"

"Alan calm down, boys," Jeff said turning to his other sons, "Leave that alone, understood."

"Why? Its not like that was the first time it happen." Virgil replied. "There's the Math graffiti-"

"The library collapes-" Gordon offered.

"The roof accident-" Scott chimed in.

"And the last semester, the science boom... The things you were messing with wouldn't have been explosive no matter how you combined it!" Gordon laughed.

"I'm not hungry anymore!" Alan threw his plate down hard on the table, just to show how upset he was and stamped up the stairs.

"I told you boys no more! Once you're done with dinner go to the junk yard and start organizing and cleaning."

"But dad its junk!!"

"Doesn't matter son... Now get to it!" Jeff left the table and headed to Alan's room. Jeff knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Came a small voice.

"Dad," Jeff said opening the door.

Alan sat with his knees to his chest at the head of the bed... "I really didn't do those things dad." He said, in a little but pressing voice. "I don't know why they happen or how it happens they just do..."

"I don't know what to believe Alan, but the way your brothers were acting was wrong and they're being punished, ok?" Alan gave alittle nod...

---------------------

The next morning was mail day... "Publicity, media, media," Jeff was seprating them in to piles... boys, bills, media, and junk... "Bill, junk, publicity, interveiws(no thank you), bill, Scott, bill, junk, junk, junk, Virgil, Virgil, Alan, junk, bill, media, media, publicity, Gordon, bill, bill, and lastly... what's this?" Jeff looked at a strange envolope, on the back it was just sealed with wax stamp, and the front read as follows::

_Mr. A Tracy_

_Third bedroom on the right, on the third floor_

_Tracy Island in the South Pacific_

_**-OR-**_

_Industries, Penthouse suite on the 89th floor_

_bedroom on your second left_

_New York City, NY_

"A? Alan maybe? Let's see..." Jeff opened the last letter and read it briefly. "A sick joke!" he said in disgust and threw the letter into the now mixed pile of media and junk mail... He took them to the shedder and drop them all in. As he turned around the last letter was still on his desk, he picked up and threw it into the shredder again... He turned again and the letter was still there, it was starting to freak him out abit. This continued for a total of 7 times.

----------------------

The next day as Jeff entered, with his coffee in hand, his office to sort and take care of the bills, at the top of the small pile was two letter of the same strange envolope... fustrated he put each of them through the shredder again and again and again... A total of 14 tries and they were gone. Until the next morning... For the following week these letter continued to show up, doubling everyday. Jeff burned them, shedded them, even flushed them down the toliet! It was a cruel joke, a trick, there's no such thing as a school for magic! Jeff started to feel insane and the boys saw him becoming stressed...

It was soon July 28, 2007 and Jeff walk down to get a cup of coffee. As he was pouring the coffee there was a loud _**"POP"**_ he spilt coffee because of the sudden noise. "Shit, ow, damn it!" He responded, grabbing some paper towels to clean up. He finished in only a few seconds and turn to the sorce of the noise...

A women with very short pepper grey hair, bright cat-like yellow eyes, she was rather thin, and wore a long green cloak, came walking pass the first pool and up the few short stairs. "Mr. Tracy, I presume." She said. The man was slightly speechless, he had many questions but could speak them. _What the heck was she wearing? He thought. _"I'm Madam Hooch, Quidditch teacher at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Hog-a-what?" Said a voice that came down the stairs. Blond hair and blue eyes came into the room.

"Alan go back to your room, I need to talk with Ms. Hoochee."

"Its MaDam Hooch! And young Alan is who i'm here to see. Hello dear." She said turning towards the boy.

"Are you the one behind that sick letter joke?!" Jeff said drawing her attention again.

"It is not a joke at all, sir. Alan is a wizard, just like--"

"I'm a what?!?!" Alan asked, now only a few feet away from the adults.

"A wizard, my dear," She said calmly, to the boy. "Just like your mother..."

"Lucy was a... a... witch?" He asked.

"Yes as was her father, and his mother, and her mother... Only one child become a witch or wizard in the family, at least in her family. None the less, Mr. Tracy, Alan is a wizard and he's been accepted to Hogwarts."

"Dad, I wanna go!!!" The boy said excitedly.

"Alan," He said, kneeling to his son's level to look him in the eye. "It's not real,son. She's lying to you."

"But dad--"

"Would you like proof?" She asked in a matter of fact way. Pulling out a stick from her pocket.

Jeff pulled Alan behind him, "No, I think you should just leave."

"No!" Alan said getting out from his father's grip."I want to see!"

"Very well, here's something you'll learn in your first year. _Wingardium Leviosa._" And with a wave of the wand, a cup on the counter started to rise and float...

"Wow!" lan said, "See dad, its real!"

"Here is your letter, my boy." She replied smiling at the youth.

"How do you know he is... a wizard?" Jeff asked, as a concerned parent.

"Has he ever done something when he was angry, upset, or scared?"

Alan nodded, excitedly. "When?" He asked his son.

"I was really upset because I couldn't find the book in the library, suddenly the book was coming straight at me. It hit this kid as came and I caught it but the kid fell and knocked over all the shelves. They blamed it on me saying no throwing books in the library... And the science class thing last semester, it was the day mom... and it was snowing and THE TEACHER WAS BEING MEAN!" He said hotly sitting on a chair at the table.

It was then that Jeff saw the table shake; a moment later Alan noticed it and he jumped and the basket fell still. "It is best if he learns to control the magic within him, rather then letting it explode..."

"Ok what do we do?" Jeff asked.

-----------------------------------------

end chapter...

_author's notes... i do hope you like this story, please do read and reveiw!!! please please!!!_

_and for any of those who have reviewed any of my other stories, thank you so very very much!! updates are on there way but i need to get internet on my laptop, because thats where my new chapters are for them... right now i'm on the family desktop that can't take cds or disk or any new info... i'm sorry for the super long delay... it sucks when you move cross country to your uncle's and then he kicks you out and leaves you in the care of my first cousin who is in the middle of the custody battle for her youngest and well... all in all i'm back to where i started, with my mom who treats me like shit... sigh_


	2. diagon Alley

Unknown for now...

by: moonlightbear

_author's notes: give me some ideas for a name for this story!! please and thank! some of my other stories will be updated as soon as my laptop is connected to the net... which should be a week or so... maybe more... any who in the mean time i'm writing this one and over looking the others! __**warning: possible spoilers for harry potter and the deathly hallows, character wise not plot... in future chapters!**_

_**DISCLAIMER:: I FORGOT THIS IN THE LAST CHAPTER BUT THIS APPLIES TO ALL CHAPTER!!! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE THUNDERBIRDS, I JUST LOVE PLAYING WITH THEM!YAY!! LOL**_

chapter 2:: DIAGON ALLEY

_It was then that Jeff saw the basket on the table shake; a moment later Alan noticed it and he jumped and the basket fell still. "It is best if he learns to control the magic within him, rather then letting it explode..."_

_"Ok what do we do?" Jeff asked._

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

"Where is your fire place? It was hooked up to the floo network this morning." The women in the cloak said.

"Floo network?" Jeff asked and Alan had a befuddled look as well.

"Its one of the many ways we can travel and one of the few the muggles could too. Now where is the fire place?" She responded.

"Um... This way... Did you say muggle?" Jeff said leading them down a hall way.

"Yes, it means none magical persons, like yourself."

"Dad where are we going? I didn't think we had a fire place..." Alan said, still confused.

"I bought the island years ago son, before you were born. Not many storms truely pass this area and that's why there's none in the main part of the house, but your mother wanted one very badly and so I got her one... We spent many nights down here, she loved it, but it was hard when your mom died. I built around it, to make the home we have now."

"Oh..." Was Alan's quiet reply. They finally reached the small room that held a very large fire place, Madam Hooch took out a blue velvet pooch with a gold tie around the top. She opened the pooch and begun to speak:

"Alright repeat after me. Diagon alley!"

"Dingan ally!" Both men failed to pronounce it correctly...

"Try slower, Die-gone Al-ee! Diagon Alley!"

"Diagon Alley!" And the father and son pronounced it right!

"Alright you first Mr. Tracy, take a handful of the dust and step in to the fire place." Jeff did as he was told, with caution. "Arms tight at your side, and it be best if you close your eyes. Right now, Pronounce it clearly and drop the dust!"

"DIAGON ALLEY!" He said with a shout, showing his nervousness. A brust of green flames in gulf him and he disappeared. Alan jump with fright and backed away from the fire place.

"Come on dear, no need to be frightened." Alan stayed against the wall. "You would you like to go together?" She asked and he nodded. "Ok come on." She replied holding out a hand to him. He took it and stepped in to the fire place. For a brief moment he saw the green flames, before the soot got into his eyes. He felt like he was spinning and confirmed that when he reach his hand up to rub his eye, but before he touched his eye, his hand hit something hard and scraped around whatever they were in. Suddenly his feet hit the ground so hard that his final landing body part was his back...

"Ow!" he said in response.

"Alan are you alright?!" A very dirty Jeff said, helping his son up.

"Well my hand hurts..." Alan replied, using his other hand to rub his eyes.

"Forgot to close your eyes." Alan nodded. "And then tried to rub them." Alan nodded again, but these were not questions, she knew it happened, it always does... She smiled, "Ok let me see your hand." She took his hand and tapped her wand to it, a rainbow color liquid came out of the tip. "There you go, give it a moment and you'll be good as new." Alan saw in astonishment that his scratched up hand was now, scratch free! and it no longer hurt.

"Will I learn that too!"

"Yes in the years to come; now lets get going, follow me." She said and with that she start to walk out of the small store, if you could call it that. You don't buy anything out of it, but each wall was a very large fire place.

"Ma'am, I don't have any money on me, I forget when we were at the hous---"

"Do not worry Mr. Tracy," She said walking through the crowded street. "Your wife's family has a vault in Gringotts The Wizarding Bank." She pointed at the tall white marble building at the end of the street. The trio finally reached the front steps of the grand building and stepped into the lobby. Alan stay close to his father as he saw the short, ugly things, and Jeff stayed quite close to Madam Hooch. "Don't worry dears, they don't bite." Walking over to the counter, she pulled out a small gold key. "Young Alan would like to make a withdraw from vault 1463, The Bradford Family."

"His relation?" The being asked looking over the counter at the young boy, Alan took a step back.

"His mother's family and here is the key."

The goblin mumbled something and then, "Cane!" And another goblin came through the door behind the counter.

"This way," Cane said. They were led through the door and waiting for them was a small cart on a rail track. Everyone found a seat in the little cart and then Cane said, "Hold on tight!" And away they went, twisting and turning and always going down. Alan loved it, it was like a super duper big roller coast, which he can't go on at normal amusement parks because of his lack of heigth, right now. Although he doubt any were as wild as this was! Ice was dripping from the roof and fire could be seen behind them. "Had to find a new dragon to put in here," The goblin stated. "The last one was freed by the last people who broke in."

"True, but need I remind you who that was!" Madam Hooch replied. "He saved our world, you know. You'd be slaves if it was for him."

"And that is why he wasn't punished." Cane said. "Beware, boy never step foot in this bank if you plan to take something that is not yours to have!" Alan nodded, slightly shaken. Jeff barely heard a word, he never like roller coaster so much, surprizingly. Soon the cart started to slowdown, "Vault number 1463! Lamp Please... Key please..." The goblin opened the door and there was many things inside...

"Many of her parents things were brought here after there death, although you got the muggle items." The women said. "Just get some money for now, I'm on a tight schedule."

"But what's the money?" Alan asked, Jeff was still seated in the cart.

"Those over there dear!" She pointed toward the pile of gold, silver, and bronze coins. Soon they were out of the bank and back in the street.

Alan held three of the many coins he has one of each color. "What kinda coins are these?"

"The gold ones are gallons, there's 17 silver sickles to a gallon, and 29 bronze knuts to a sickle." She told him.

"You got that son?"

"I think so dad..." Alan replied.

"Don't worry dear, I have a sheet of little things you should know. I'll give it to you before I leave you today." She said with a smile, and with that they set off down the alley to find the things they need to buy. The first shop they went to was _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ to get his school uniforms, then to _The Apothecary's_ to get his ingredients for potions(Jeff found this store to be rather disgusting, while Alan found it fasinating), and then to _Flourish and Blotts._

Alan went exploring on his own abit, climbing to the second level. It was the childrens section, book titles from _baby charms _to _teen witch _and to regular novels like, _the darwin boys, lindy drew, witch's diaries, the covenant of traveling pants, _and _the series of cursed events._ As he looked at the books he heard a voice from behind him, "I don't think anyone is to old to read books like these..."

Alan turned to the voice to find a boy about his age, with light brown hair and small greenish- blue eyes, looking at _the darwin boys _books, "Were you talking to me or just thinking out loud?" Alan asked.

The boy turned toward Alan and smiled sheepishly, "More like talking without thinking, haha." He laughed, Alan smiled at the response. "My name is Webster, Danny Webster. You look like your first time here," Alan nodded. "Muggle-born, first year at Hogwarts?"

"First year, yes, but not really a muggle born though... my mom was a witch..." Alan looked down at the thought of his mother, but decided to push the thought away, "And you?"

"First year as well and both of my parents are purebloods, but that doesn't mean much nowadays... Everyone who is a witch or wizard is one and whoever isn't isn't, thats that. My older sister has already been going to Hogwarts, she'll be a third year, and the way she talks it should be awesome! What house do you think you'll be in?"

"House?" Alan asked.

"What house? I hope I'm in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, those are my parents houses. My sister is in Ravenclaw, but I think Gryffindor is cooler!"

"Oh, I guess Gryffindor then." Alan replied.

"You said your mother was a witch, why don't you know this stuff?"

"Well, my mo--"

"Alan!" Alan heard his father's call and turn to leave.

"Coming dad!" He called to his father, before turning to the new boy. "I have to go, but I'll see you later and I'm Alan, Alan Tracy."

"See you on the train!" Danny replied waving to his new friend.

"Come on son, we just need to get your wand and an owl, I want a good way to keep contact with you this year. Who was that you were talking to?" Jeff asked as they went back out to the street, following Madam Hooch to the _Owl Emporium_.

"Oh that was Danny something... His sister goes to Hogwarts too, and he's starting his first too this year! I can't wait to go dad!!!"

"Well I'm glad your making friends already. I was worried, what with you and Fermat not going to school together."

"Nah I'll be fine its Fermat I'm worried about, he gets bullied at school..."

"Well we'll see all that happens before school starts... Here we are, pick one you like son."

Alan picked a beautiful white and gray owl, and soon they were off to _Ollivanders_ it was a very small and tall shabby store. The walls all had shelves from floor to ceiling and every shelf was filled with small wand boxes. Exactly 60 seconds after they walked into the store a little tape register zoomed to Alan and began taking measurements. It pushed his arms up and made him spread his legs; Alan looked over his shoulder at his dad and Madam Hooch, "It's alright, Ollivander will be out soon."

"Right you are Rolanda," Came a soft raspy voice. "Ivy, dragonheart string, and 8 1/2 inches, I believe."

"You are right again, best wand I've ever had!"

"And who have we got here?"

"Alan Tracy." Alan replied.

"Stop." The tape measure drop to the ground. "Right, right school is starting..." He said walking to the side wall, looking at the stacks of wand boxes, he pulled one out and took the wand out of the book and handed it to Alan. But less then a moment later he took it away, "Nope, nope." He said, "Lets try this one," He said pulling another wand out... this continued several times, 46 to be exact, when finally.

A glow eminating from Alan proved it to be the right wand. "Very fine wand you have there Mr. Tracy, 12in. rowan with unicorn hair. Yes, very strong and sharp, good aiming, and normally the tree of astrologers and wandmakers" Jeff smiled down at his son, knowing both of his blond sons shared a love of the stars. "My own wand is made of rowan as well, it'll serve you well, my dear boy. 7 gallons, please and enjoy your year at Hogwarts." Alan paid the man and left the building. Soon they arrived at the little fire place shop and walked in.

"Alright Alan, step into the fire place, take a hand full of dust, keep your eyes shut and repeat after me, Tracy Island!"

"TRACY ISLAND!!" Alan screamed, fearfully, but a moment later he was in the little fire place room on tracy island, on his back. Alan head a russle behind him and quickly moved away from the fire place, and no sooner then he had had his father slidding in to the room, with an owl in tow. Madam Hooch arrived a moment later, with a _pop_ and she had the rest of Alan school things around her.

"There you are, all your things are here and I do have other things to do. I will see you at school Alan and as promised, here is the sheet of information. It tells you the money values, the address to the Leaky Cauldron another way to enter Diagon Alley, and your school train ticket and instructions on how to get to the station."

Alan looked at it and said, "I have to go through a wall?"

"Yes dear, on the platform between 9 and 10."

"Thank you Ma'am." Jeff said politely, and she disappear with another _pop_.

_-------------end chapter------------------_

_author's notes: i hope you like the story and please review!!! my other stories will be updated within 2 weeks(supposibly) i'm moving from one house to the house down the street, lovely fun, but oh well... i'll be completely without internet for nearly 24 hours(i think i might die, lol, but seriously!)... any who REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
